1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding images, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding images with reference to a plurality of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image compression method, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), etc., an image is divided into blocks having predetermined sizes in order to encode the image, and each block is prediction-encoded by using inter prediction or intra prediction.
Inter prediction includes searching at least one reference frame for a same or similar block as a current block, estimating motion of the current block, encoding a motion vector generated as a result of estimating the motion together with a pixel value, and inserting the motion vector and the pixel value into a bitstream.